Mar'This Un Pequeño Troll
by Marthisuy
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi pj, la escribí para un concurso en el 2009 y espero que les guste mucho. Por las dudas aclaro que es un OneShot.


Esta historia fue creada para un concurso del servidor Guerreros Por la Paz en el 2009, un poco de recuerdos de esa época y de mi forma de escribir en ese entonces, sin más espero que es guste.

* * *

Nombre: Mar'this  
Raza: Troll  
Clase: Sacerdote  
Edad: 17 años  
Familia: Var'jill (padre), Ra'ku (madre), Grioever (hermanastro), Thurg (hermanastro), Grivosh (padrastro) y Grima (madrastas)  
Lugar de nacimiento: Broken Isles

Niñez: Mar'this al igual que el resto de los miembros de la tribu lanza negra no tuvo una niñez fácil, ya que vivían asediados por los murlocs que vivían en las islas, el día que los orcos llegaron las dos razas lograron una amistad mutua y Mar'this pudo tener una vida un poco mas "normal", por mas que la vida seguia siendo de guerras los trolls pudieron dejar su rol de ser atacados a atacar.  
Una vez que termina la guerra del monte hyjal los trolls pudieron vivir pacíficamente en las islas eco.  
Un dia Mar'this se dirigió a escuchar las palabras del medico brujo de la tribu (Zalazane) el viejo troll empezó su discurso de esta forma: -Nosotro lo trolls somo la raza má poderosa de mundo. Nosotro no nececitamó a lo orco, nosotro no queremo a la horda-  
En ese momento un relámpago alcanza a el sacerdote en el pecho, ese relámpago fue lanzado por Vol'jin quien responde lo siguiente.  
-Lo orco no diero un lugar en la horda una ve que mi padre murio, lo orcos no salvaron de la bruja, nosotro le devemo nuetra vida a lo orco, nosotro no vamo a traiciona a la horda!-  
en ese momento dos necromanos de Zalazane deciden atacar a Vol'jin quien los elimina facilmente, mientras esto sucede se genera una gran confusión entre los trolls "civiles" quienes se empujan tratan de escapar, y el pobre Marthis se separa de sus padres.  
Vol'jin rápidamente manda un escuadrón de jinetes de murciélagos (montura voladora generalmente utilizada por los trolls) a pedir refuerzos a orgrimmar a los 20 minutos el cielo se oscurece y aparecen algunos wyrvens, los orcos llegan a ayudar a la resistencia troll.  
Mar'this sigue buscando desesperadamente a sus padres los cuales logra divisar rodeados de necromanos, los trolls malignos incineran a los padres de Mar'this dejando al pobre troll (de 12 años) solo y llorando, los lamentos de Mar'this advierten a los necromanos quienes se dirigen hacia el indefenso troll.  
Cuando están apunto de agarrarlo como por arte de magia los necromanos caen muertos, y entre ellos aparece la figura de un orco que se encarga de salvar a Mar'this y ayudarlo a escapar de la isla.  
Este orco (por las dudas es picaro) es llamado Grivosh, el cual se encarga de consolar al pobre troll, y adoptarlo como un hijo.

Con el Clan Lobo Gelido: Grivosh resulto ser un miembro del Clan Lobo Gelido, el cual llevo al troll al valle de Alterac en donde vive su clan.  
Una vez que Mar'this llego al alterac conoció a Grima la esposa de Grivosh y a Thurg y Grioever los hijos de Grivosh con los cuales lograron una amistad inmediata.  
Mar'this, Grioever y Thurg se criaron juntos con muchos intereses en común pero al llegar a la edad de 15 años (Mar'this y Grioever, Thurg es un año menor) decidieron tomar caminos separados Grioever era muy unido a los muchos lobos que viven en el valle de alterac, por eso decidió hacerse cazador y mejorar su amor por los animales, Thurg siempre admiro a Thrall y a Drek'thar por ese motivo siguio a sus idolos y se convirtió en un chaman. En cambio Mar'this siempre mantuvo en su recuerdo el día en que sus padres biológicos murieron, por mas que Zalazane fue ascecinado Mar'this seguía dudando que el mensaje del troll era el que decían los LOA, por eso se volvió sacerdote.  
Actualmente Mar'this trabaja como sacerdote del Clan Lobo Gelido y medico brujo de la tribu lanza negra. Ademas de participar en la lucha contra el dios antiguo liderada por Draconeo Mar'this considera que aun su destino le depara muchos peligros por seguir.


End file.
